baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Priest of Lathander
|quick weapon buttons = Two |quick_spell_buttons = Two |notable_professionals = Dawnmaster Kreel|starting_profiency_points = Two |additional_proficiency_points = every 4 levels |cap_proficiency_points = 1 per proficiency.|hitpoints = See experience table. |additional_lore_points = +1 point/lvl.}}Priest of Lathander is one of the three class kits to Cleric. Characters choosing this kit option devote themselves to worshipping Lathander, the Morninglord and are restricted to taking a good or true neutral alignment. As a general rule, cleric kits gain two bonus wizard spells each without any added penalties compared to the base class, so it is generally advisable to always choose a kit that suits your alignment preferences over the "vanilla" cleric class. The Priest of Lathander is able to heal others and one of the four classes which can cast priest spells. They can wear all kinds of armor, just like warriors, except mages robes, but their ethos prohibites them from using weapons and missiles with sharp points & edges and start with two weapon skill points fewer. Ability Scores Note: For the information of this table the human race was used, because they have no character bonunes/penalties related to race and therefore act like a 'neutral'. For other races this may be slightly different. See Ability Scores for more information. Turn undead Priest and paladins have the ability turn undead creatures. When this mode is activated and undead creatures are in range of the character, there is a possibility they will stop attacking their targets and run away from the character until the effect is worn off. Whenever the priest or paladins gains a level, this mode will become more powerful. As good-aligned priests, Priests of Lathander may use this mode to destroy the undead instantly. Priest Spells Clerics can use priest spells and only the following spells are available to clerics. Some spells are not available for priests, depending on the alignment the character started with, not the alignment the character currently has. Level 1 *Sanctuary *Doom *Cure Light Wounds *Remove Fear *Shillelagh *Bless *Command *Magical Stone *Protection From Evil Level 2 *Aid *Barkskin *Chant *Draw Upon Holy Might *Find Traps *Flame Blade *Hold Person *Know Alignment *Resist Fire/Cold *Silence, 15' Radius *Slow Poison *Spiritual Hammer Level 3 *Animate Dead *Cure Disease *Cure Medium Wounds *Dispel Magic *Glyph of Warding *Holy Smite *Invisibility Purge *Miscast Magic *Protection From Fire *Remove Curse *Remove Paralysis *Rigid Thinking *Strength of One *Zone of Sweet Air Level 4 *Animal Summoning I *Cause Serious Wounds *Cloak of Fear *Cure Serious Wounds *Death Ward *Defensive Harmony *Farsight *Free Action *Holy Power *Lesser Restoration *Mental Domination *Negative Plane Protection *Neutralize Poison *Poison *Protection From Evil, 10' Radius *Protection From Lightning Level 5 *Animal Summoning II *Cause Critical Wounds *Chaotic Commands *Cure Critical Wounds *Champion's Strength *Flame Strike *Greater Command *Magic Resistance *Mass Cure *Raise Dead *Repulse Undead *Righteous Magic *Slay Living *True Seeing Level 6 *Aerial Servant *Animal Summoning III *Blade Barrier *Bolt of Glory *Conjure Animals *False Dawn *Harm *Heal *Physical Mirror *Sol's Searing Orb *Wondrous Recall Level 7 *Aura of Flaming Death (TOB) *Confusion *Earthquake *Elemental Summoning (TOB) *Energy Blades (TOB) *Finger of Death *Fire Storm *Gate *Globe of Blades (TOB) *Greater Restoration *Holy Word *Implosion (TOB) *Mass Raise Dead (TOB) *Resurrection *Shield of the Archons *Storm of Vengeance (TOB) *Summon Deva (Good alignment TOB) *Sunray *Symbol, Stun *Symbol, Death *Symbol, Fear Class abilities Priests of Lathander have two innate abilities: *'Boon of Lathander': Available once per day, plus an additional time for every ten levels at 11, 21, 31. Duration: one round per level. The Priest gains a +1 bonus to attack rolls, damage rolls, Saving Throws and attacks per round. This bonus is cumulative if the ability is used several times. Apart from this the priest becomes immune to level drain effects. *'Hold Undead': Once per day, plus an additional time for every five levels at 6, 11, etc., the Priest of Lathander may cast the spell Hold Undead as an innate ability. Holy Symbol Upon reaching level 24, Priests of Lathander receive his holy symbol which grants bonus lvl 6 and lvl 7 spell slots - one per each level - among other things. Spell progression Notes: Priest gain additional spell slots for their wisdom. +Usable by priest whose wisdom is 17 or higher ++Usable by priest whose wisdom is 18 or higher. Clerics whose wisdom is lower than 18, can use lvl 7 spells in Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal. Table for experience, hit points and weapon proficiency Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Priests of Lathander Category:Kits